The One That Got Away
by love2write13
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been best friends since they were five. But when they both realize their feelings for each other, who will admit first? How will they deal with the fact that they are both in relationships with people they both don't like?
1. Chapter 1: Really Luke?

**Hey guys! First of all, don't freak out I'm not giving up on **_**"Are You Crazy Thalia?"**_** I just needed a break and an idea for a great story popped into my head. I'm having a bit of writers block for "**_**Are You Crazy Thalia?" **_**even though I'm planning on ending the story in about five chapters. Anyways, this is a one-shot but if you guys like it a lot and I decide to write a couple more drabbles with the same plot, it might be my next story. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks **

**Percy POV**

"Annabeth can we leave now?" I wined.

"Not yet Percy," Annabeth said, swatting her hand at me.

"Its almost 5th period and we still haven't eaten lunch though!" I complained, glancing at the clock. 12:50, ten minutes until class started.

"One more minute Percy!" Annabeth hissed, running her finger along the spines of books.

"That's what you said twenty minutes ago," I whispered in a sing-song voice. She glared at me and angrily pulled a book off the shelf.

"I found the book, we can go now," Annabeth grumbled and walked towards the exit of the library.

"Thank god," **(a/n: No gods/half-bloods in this story)** I said.

"For heavens sake Percy, you act like the library is some hell hole," Annabeth exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Because it is!" I laughed.

I put an arm around her shoulders and we walked up the stairs to the 2nd floor of the building. When we reached the top of the staircase, someone was standing there.

"Hey Annabeth," Luke said, flashing her a charming smile. I rolled my eyes but Annabeth blushed.

"Hi Luke," she said.

"We have Chem next, wanna walk to Ms. Brook's classroom with me?" Luke asked smoothly, holding his hand out as an attempt to be a gentlemen. All it did was make him look like an idiot. But of course, Annabeth and I did not share the same opinion.

"Sure," she stammered out, taking his hand. "See you later Percy!"

"Yeah, see you later Percy," Luke said it in a friendly way but I could tell he was laughing in his own stupid head. Annabeth started to walk off when Luke whispered under his breath, "Stay away from her Jackson. She's mine."

My face turned the color of tomato sauce as the two walked hand in hand down the hallway. When they turned the corner, I heard Annabeth giggle and I honestly thought I was going to throw up. Then I realized that was impossible because I hadn't eaten lunch yet due to Annabeth dragging me down to the library.

I grumbled and started to walk down the hallway, heading towards my locker. I roughly opened it and stuffed my English notebook and math textbook in my back-pack. I then grabbed the apple on the bottom of my locker and slammed the door as hard as I could; imaging Luke's head was there ready to get smashed.

"Wow, what's gotten you into this mood?" a voice said slyly from behind me. I turned around angrily to see Thalia standing casually with her backpack slung across one shoulder.

"None of your business," I snarled. I started to walk away but Thalia moved in front of me.

"Look Jackson," she said. "Everything is my business."

I grumbled a couple curse words before looking at her straight in the eye.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing has gotten into me."

"A couple minutes ago you slammed the fuck out of your locker."

I paused, thinking about a witty comeback when crowds of people suddenly appeared from the top of staircase.

"I'll see you in math," I said, storming off in the opposite direction Annabeth and Luke had gone.


	2. Chapter 2: He Asked You Out?

Okay guys, my apologies. I haven't updated in a long time and i'm sorry. I had a ton of work to do during the last couple weeks of school. Then I just got back home from vacation. I will update as much as I can (I continued to write during vacation but I couldn't post any of it.) I hope you enjoy :) Review&Follow

-Love2write13

Annabeth POV

Luke's arm is around my shoulders! OH MY GODS! He smells like axe. He wears axe?!

"So, Annabeth," Luke said, interrupting my daydreams. "I was wondering… do you want to go out sometime?" OH MY FREAKIN GOD! LUKE JUST ASKED ME OUT!

I blushed and managed to say, "Yes!"

"Cool," he then took my hand in his and we turned into the Chemistry classroom. "Friday okay? We can go see a movie."

"That sounds great," I smiled and he smiled back.

He gave me one last hug then walked over to his assigned seat at the table towards the back right of the room. I sighed and sat down in my assigned table in the middle of the room.

"Earth to Annabeth," I looked up and saw Nico Di Angelo waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hey Nico," I said. Nico sat down next to me and started to take out his notebook.

"What's gotten you all happy?" he asked.

"Luke asked me out," I replied, smiling giddily.

"Cool," Nico dropped his backpack lazily on the ground and sighed. "Do you think if I asked Thalia out she'd say yes?"

"I don't know," I said distractively, thinking about what I'd wear on Friday.

"Thanks for the wise answer," Nico said sarcastically. "I'll just ask Percy."

I nodded and went back to thinking whether I should wear skinny jeans or leggings. The jeans were cute but the dark wash didn't go well with the top I wanted to wear. The leggings went with the top but were kind of see-through in the butt area. Better go with the jeans. Now…. Should I wear my dark green v-neck or navy v-neck. I love the color green because… because I love Percy's eyes but Luke's eyes are blue so maybe I should match. Wait, navy and electric blue don't-

"Annabeth!" I jumped and saw Thalia glaring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I've said your name six times! I just wanted to ask you I you wanted to go go-karting with me, Percy and Nico on Friday," She said, sitting down next to Nico.

"I can't, sorry," I said.

"You have a test next month or something?" Thalia asked, chuckling.

"First of all, I don't study that ahead of time! And second, I have a date."

"A date? With who!?"

"Luke."

"Luke Castellan?"

"Yeah."

"You could do better Annabeth."

"Hey! For your information-" I was about to stand up and scream in Thalia's face when our teacher walked in.

"Hello class, sorry I'm a little late. Please get out your notes from yesterday and your homework," Ms. Willow said.

I glared at Thalia before opening up my binder and pulling out my notes and homework.

"First you will work on a worksheet and yes you may work with a partner. After that please work on your independent projects. The writing segment is due in a week! Begin! Worksheets are on my desk."

I got up from my chair and shuffled to the desk like everyone else. But Luke tugged on my arm and pulled me away.

"I got us both sheets," Luke said, handing me the piece of paper. "Want to work on it together?"

"Sure," I followed look to the table he sat at and sat down in the empty seat next to him.

After Chemistry I hurried off to last period math. Thalia- unfortunately- was in all of my classes so she walked next to me. We didn't talk the whole way to the classroom. I sat down in the back of the classroom and got out my math textbook and notebook. Thalia sat down towards the opposite back corner and put her feet up on the desk. I was about to start mentally going over my outfit for Friday again when a voice asked, "Anyone sitting here?" I looked up and saw Percy. His hair looked windswept even though he hadn't stepped a foot outside since 3rd period PE.

"Nope," I replied.

He sat down, "So we are right after school. Then we'll have dinner at Johny Rockets afterwards."

"What are you talking about Seaweed brain?" I asked.

"You know… go-karting on Friday! I assumed that Thalia didn't tell you the time because she always forgets to," Percy replied.

"I can't go," I said. His face fell.

"Why not?" Percy asked.

"I have a date," I said casually. Percy's face turned from sad to angry. _What was going on with him today?_

"With who?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

"Luke," I blushed.

Percy looked away and rummaged in his backpack. He then pulled out his textbook and binder. I was going to ask what was wrong but then he put his head on his desk and faced away towards me.

"Percy?"

He didn't move. Didn't turn around. I wanted to shrug it off and go back to daydreaming but his attitude really hurt.

"Percy?"

"Don't bother," Thalia said from her seat.

"Stay out of this Thalia!" I snapped. "Stop butting into things that you don't have a right to but into!"

"If only you knew how much I know," Thalia snapped.

The rest of the class Thalia glared at me and Percy ignored me.

Percy POV

It was math and I was going to be soooooo late. Stupid Ms. Garcia kept us late. I sprinted towards the math room and almost tripeed in the way in. I grinned as I approached Annabeth.

"Anyone sitting here?"

"Nope," she replied.

I sat down, "So we are right after school. Then we'll have dinner at Johny Rockets afterwards."

"What are you talking about Seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked. _What did she mean?_

"You know… go-karting on Friday! I assumed that Thalia didn't tell you the time because she always forgets to," I replied.

"I can't go," she said. I frowned.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I have a date," she said casually. _WHAT! I honestly wanted to punch the jerk that was going out with Annabeth. _

"With who?" I managed to say, gritting my teeth.

"Luke," she blushed. _I wanted to hurl…. In her backpack._

I turned around to hide my anger and looked around in my backpack for my textbook and binder. After I got my stuff out I put my head on my desk, thinking about all the gooey couple pictures Annabeth was eventually going to post on Facebook.

"Percy?"

Don't turn around Percy. Ignore her.

"Percy?"

"Don't bother," I heard Thalia muter.

"Stay out of this Thalia!" Annabeth snapped. "Stop butting into things that you don't have a right to but into!"

"If only you knew how much I know," Thalia snapped.


End file.
